Don't push me
by Kazumasa
Summary: Richard pushes uriko a little to far and unleashes the kitten inside.


"Don't Push Me"  
  
Tuesday, August 13, 2002  
  
Uriko entered her high school filled with dread. Her English teacher had assigned an essay on "The Scarlet Letter", and since she had spent most of the night sparring with Bakuryu, she honestly had no idea what she was going to do about it. Luckily English was after lunch, so maybe she could finish the barely begun essay after she ate. Despairingly, she shoved her books into her locker and headed towards History.   
  
Opening the door to the History class she was greeted by the noise of friends chatting for their last five minutes before school started. She slunk her way to her desk, ignoring the lecherous stares of Richard. He was the most popular boy in school, and had made it his mission to have every girl he thought of as cute enough. Uriko generally attributed his popularity to the fact that people who said bad things about him tended to have "mysterious accidents". Today's lesson focused on the religion of Ancient Egypt, and their gods specifically. About half an hour into class, the comment that ancient Egyptians worshipped cats sparked a class-wide debate over whether cats were better than dogs. Uriko decided to offer no comment on the issue since her support for cats was unexplainable. She was hoping not to expose the fact that she was a zoanthrope to the rest of the school. Glancing up, she realized the room had grown much quieter. A few piercing glares from Richard's steel blue eyes completed the job, and total silence settled over the room. It took Uriko a moment to realize the teacher had temporarily left the room, and a few more moments to ponder why Richard had caused the silence. Richard got up, the silver chain from his wallet jangling noisily against his black jeans. He stepped up next to Uriko's desk and asked possibly the most loaded question of the hour; "So, Uriko, which do you prefer, cats or dogs?".   
  
Uriko's response was instant. "Cats, of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, It's kind of hard to explain.." stammered Uriko, searching for a plausible response.  
  
"Let me take a guess," interrupted Richard, "you've got a cat."  
  
"Sure!" Exclaimed Uriko, seizing onto the explanation.  
  
"I'll bet it's beautiful," commented Richard, his voice laden with hidden meaning, "so tell me, Uriko, could I come to your house some time and see this beautiful pussy cat,maybe I'll even pet your little pussy for a while, if it's lucky."  
  
"No, you can't!" was Uriko's outraged response.  
  
"I'll ask you again," Richard's voice was now laden with menace, "Can I come over to your house and see your little pussy cat?"  
  
Uriko quickly shoved him away, causing nil to land sitting on her neighbor's desk just as the teacher came back in through the door. The remainder of class passed rather uneventfully, but Uriko could feel Richard's eyes boring a hole in her back. As soon as the bell rang, Uriko rushed to Swimming so that she could get changed out in time. Uriko loved the water. It gave her such a sense of freedom. She swam laps for around forty-five minutes and was the last one out of the pool. Still slightly damp, she changed back into her day clothes and headed out the side door to go to lunch. She never made it.  
  
Richard stepped out of the shadows by the door. Uriko turned to use the other door, only to find blocked by some of Richard's friends. She quickly backed into one of the racquetball courts that adjoined the corridor. Richard followed her in.   
  
"You said I couldn't see your pussy at your house so I'll do it here." His eyes flashed dangerously as he put his hand into his pocket.  
  
"You stay away from me, I'm warning you." Stated Uriko, slowly backing away.  
  
"You know what, I think I will, even over your obvious unwillingness...Oops! looks like you're getting wet just thinking about it"  
  
Uriko glanced down and saw that the moisture left on her body was soaking through her clothes. Richard nodded to his two friends who stepped in also, carefully slunk behind Uriko, and restrained her arms.  
  
"I think I'll start with an appetizer," menaced Richard, pulling a knife from his pocket and placing it at the top of Uriko's cleavage.  
  
Uriko's foot snapped up and caught him in the lip, sending him backwards holding the bloody gash his teeth had inflicted. As he stepped toward Uriko, her foot flashed up again, but this time his hand caught her foot and held it immobile.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Bitch," he spat, preparing to open the crotch of her shorts with his knife.  
  
Uriko snapped. "It's not worth being raped to keep people from talking about me," she decided. In one fluid movement she snapped her other foot up and kicked the knife away. Richard's stunned look that someone had dared to fight back was only exceeded by the shock he felt when he and his friends were sent flying across the room by the shock wave as Uriko assumed her beast form. She quickly dispatched his two friends with little effort, then tuned to face him, only to find that Richard had reclaimed his knife and pulled an additional hunting knife from his boot.   
  
"Pplease don't hurt me," Uriko stammered as she quickly glanced around the room while she slowly backed up.  
  
Richard loved this part, the part where they begged for mercy. But he had already decided to have no mercy on Uriko as he advanced on her.   
  
"Just a little bit closer" pleaded Uriko in her mind. "One more step. Perfect." Uriko crouched like a kitten and ran backwards. Only too late did Richard realize what was happening, as Uriko ran up the wall and landed on him, executing "Dance of the Phoenix", her most powerful beast drive.   
  
Richard collapsed into an unconscious heap, falling face down on the floor. It took Uriko only a second to decide that she didn't want to stay around and wait for them to wake up. Changing back into a human, Uriko grabbed her backpack and headed out to lunch. After she finished eating, she drove around town for a little while.   
  
"I'm not going back, at least not today," she decided, driving around town aimlessly. Looking up, she found herself in front of Bakuryu's dojo. She parked the car and sprinted to the door, deciding there was something she had to do right there and then.   
  
Bakuryu was yanked out of his deep meditation by the sounds of the door being thrown open and running feet. He looked up just in time to see Uriko fall next to him, crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Uriko?" he asked, gently cradling her head with one hand while drying her tears with the other.  
  
"Oh, kenji," she sobbed, "I... I've been meaning to tell you... to tell you how much you mean to me... and now I realized how much I care... and how much I love you..."  
  
Bakuryu picked her up and hugged her, saying "I love you too, Uriko"  
  
Questions, Comments, and Constructive Criticism appreciated   
  
I know the end doesn't make much sense, but I'm still working on it.  
  
Kazumasa 


End file.
